1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag device which is mounted in the instrument panel of a vehicle for extending an air bag to protect a passenger at the time of a collision of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the air bag device for a vehicular passenger, a folded air bag and an inflator are confined in a box-shaped container, and a lid is so attached to the container as to cover the air bag. When the vehicle collides, the inflator operates to extend the air bag largely into the cabin thereby to protect the passenger.
The instrument panel is regulated by the Law (i.e., the regulations of the instrument panel against an impact) to have characteristics, in which it is deformed or recessed, when impacted, so as to absorb the impact coming from the hit of a passenger. The air bag device for a vehicular passenger also has to clear these instrument panel impact regulations.
The container of the air bag device for a vehicular passenger has to be deformed to satisfy the instrument panel impact regulations. Against an impact lower than a predetermined value, the lid or container is required to have a sufficient strength and an excellent durability. Thus, the air bag device is improper if the lid or container is made so fragile as to clear merely the instrument panel impact regulations.